dysfunctional_dd_membersfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadows of a Star
INTRODUCTION The mother of two cubs, 8-years-old, that disappeared while she was hunting. Her husband (a brown and white fur Tabaxi named Wave of the Storming Sea) went looking for them as soon as they were gone but could only go so far with his crippled leg. She had heard of the stories of the evil, kidnapping, Krumpus but always thought of them as stories. There is no other reason for them to disappear without a trace. As soon as she heard of the quest to stop him she came out of retirement and set out for Valor. CHARACTER INFORMATION Shadow will do anything to get her cubs back and won't think about her actions right way. She will run towards them to help them. She will never harm them except a spanking with no claws. Her love for her cubs shows towards other children as well as she tries to protect them and entertains them with her stories. Her heart aches from hearing more children keep disappearing. She wishes for her children to be safe as well for Krumpus to die, to become good, or be sealed away forever. She is aware that it will most likely not become good. RELATIONSHIPS Wave of the Storming Sea Married to Shadows of a Star for 12 years. He was a ranger for their clan the Dreary Rainforest until his hunting accident 8 years ago. He would have join Shadow on her quest to get her cubs back but he is too crippled. It was also agreed someone needed to stay home in-case they make it home. Moon of the Day Shadow's and Wave's (now) 10-year-old female Tabaxi black with a white spot on her forehead. She is hyper and very out-going. She loves her "little" brother but wants him to be less shy. She gladly listens to Snow when he has counter ideas to a hers. Snow of the Mountain Shadow's and Snow's (now) 10-year-old male white and grey tabby Tabaxi. He is shy but smarter than average for his age. He tends to follow Moon around and gives her guidance if her idea is too much for them to handle. He isn't scared easily but prefers on to speak NOTABLE ITEMS None at this time. SPELLS Cantrips * Dancing Lights - Great for lighting up paves for children. * Minor Illusion - When she tells children stories she will use minor illusion to show her stories. * Prestidigitation - Used to further entertain children and clean the messes they make. Level 1 * Cure Wounds - It's not uncommon for a child to get hurt while playing. * Faerie Fire - Children loves to glow in there favorite color. Level 2 * Calm Emotions - Great for calming down a situation. * Hold Person - For when the children want to play tag but you don't have time to play. * Invisibility - For those fun little magic tricks. * Lesser Restoration - Children can get sick. * Zone of Truth - Children tend to lie about the littlest things. ABILITIES Tabaxi * Cat's Claws: I can use my fanged claws to make unarmed strikes dealing 1d4 slashing damage. They also give me a climbing speed of 20 feet. * Feline Agility: When moving on my turn in combat, I can move double my speed. Once I do this, I can't do it again until I don't move at all on one of my turns. Bard *Bardic Inspiration: As a bonus action, a creature in 60 ft that can hear me gets an inspiration die (max 1. For 10 min, the recipient can add it to one ability check, attack roll, or saving throw. This addition can be done after seeing the d20 roll, but before knowing the outcome. *Spellcasting: I can cast bard cantrips/spells that I know, using Charisma as my spellcasting ability. I can use a musical instrument as a spellcasting focus. I can cast my known bard spells as rituals if they have the ritual tag. *Jack of All Trades: I can add half my proficiency bonus to any ability check that doesn't already include it. *Song of Rest: Those that use HD and can hear my performance during a short rest get extra healing. *Expertise: I gain expertise with two skills I am proficient with; two more at 10th level. *Enthralling Performance: By performing for at least 1 minute, I can charm humanoids within 60 ft of me. After the performance, my Cha mod (min 1) number of targets must make a Wis save. On a fail, a target is charmed for 1 hour; If success, it doesn't knows I tried to charm it. While charmed, the target idolizes me, hinders those opposing me, and avoids violence This lasts until a target takes damage, I attack it, or if it sees me attacking its allies. *Mantle of Inspiration: As a bonus action, I expend one Bardic Inspiration die to aid those within 60 ft of me. My Cha mod (min 1) of creatures that I can see and can see me gain temporary HP. They can immediately use a reaction to move their speed, without opportunity attacks.